


The Search for James Potter's Glasses

by Paradise_of_Mary_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was comfortably nestled in his great fortress of pillows and mattress of unending softness, and wrapped up in his warm covers when the certified prat James Potter decided to wake him from his very deep slumber via pillow hitting. Easy to say that he was a little more than annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search for James Potter's Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lame attempts at humor and friendship!

Sirius Black was comfortably nestled in his great fortress of pillows and mattress of unending softness, and wrapped up in his warm covers when the certified prat James Potter decided to wake him from his very deep slumber via pillow hitting. Easy to say that he was a little more than annoyed.

Sirius wasn’t actually entirely sure it was James since he hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but who else would decide to hit him with a pillow at this ungodly hour?

“Go away Potter,” Sirius muttered taking a pillow from his considerable pile and covering his head with it.

“Not until you get up and help me find my glasses! C’mon Pads, I can’t find them anywhere! I can hardly see a thing.” said James still hitting Sirius with a pillow.

“I doubt that,” Sirius muttered as he took another pillow and threw it where he assumed James was. Based from the soft thud that soon followed and James’ continued hitting, he missed.

“I don’t know where your glasses are,” said Sirius automatically still not opening his eyes. He didn’t know what time it is but he was sure that it was still much too early to be bothered by a nearly blind James Potter who had once again lost his glasses. “Why don’t you go bother Moony?”

“He’s at the library trying to catch up on lessons,” said James still hitting Sirius with that cursed pillow. Sirius resisted the urge to open his eyes and snatch the thing from his hands. For someone with terrible eyesight, he is terrifyingly accurate with the hits, or at least he keeps hitting Sirius’ body.

“Wormy then,” said Sirius rolling over. “Or anyone who isn’t trying to get some sleep.”

“Wormtail’s with Moony trying to catch up as well,” said James and Sirius groaned. He could practically hear the smirk in the other boy’s voice.

“If I get up and help you find those glasses of yours will you stop hitting me with that damned pillow?” asked Sirius resisting the urge to sigh. It was a miraculously peaceful Saturday morning and Sirius would have been perfectly happy to sleep till noon but apparently James Potter just had to interrupt his bliss because he had lost his glasses. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with the man.

“Yes Sirius I will. Marauder oath.”

Sirius opened his eyes and groaned again. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and glared at James who had stopped hitting him with a pillow and who was definitely without his glasses.

“I’m not sure if you can tell but I’m glaring at you,” said Sirius.

“Just help me find my glasses Pads,” said James rolling his eyes. “I really can’t see a thing.”

“Fine,” said Sirius getting up from bed, from his very comfortable and soft bed. James sat down in his place, making himself quite comfortable as Sirius searched for his glasses. Sometimes, and Sirius definitely counted this as one of those times, James could be a real big prat. “Where did you leave them last?”

“I’m not sure,” said James hesitantly. Sirius stared at him and he hastily added: “But I’m nearly sure it’s in this room!”

“Uh-huh,” said Sirius unimpressed. He could remember quite clearly the conversation the four of them had last night regarding James’ glasses. It was clear that James did not. “And you’ve already looked for your glasses before you woke me?”

“Yes?”

Sirius looked at James still unimpressed. He didn’t doubt that the wayward glasses were actually still where they were supposed to be.

“And it wasn’t that you couldn’t find it when you reached for it on your dresser and just assumed it was missing?”

“Of course not!” said James indignantly and a tad bit defensively. Sirius resisted the urge to groan again. “I’ll have you know that I performed an extensive search of the dormitory before waking you and I still couldn’t find my glasses.”

“Is that so?” said Sirius raising his eyebrow. “Extensive search eh?”

“Yes!”

“James?”

“Yes Padfoot?”

Sirius walked over to James’ bed and opened one of the dresser drawers. Sure enough James’ rectangular glasses were there, right where they were supposed to be. He picked them up and threw it at James. James caught it and wore it with automatic movements. He blinked owlishly at the world that he could once again see clearly.

“Thanks Padfoot,” said James gratefully. “Though how'd you find it so quickly?”

“You said last night that you’re going to keep it in the drawer so that it won’t keep falling off and shattering into a million pieces and so that you wouldn’t have to bother the three of us to repair it for you,” said Sirius irritably.

“Oh,” said James as if he had just remembered. “I did say that didn’t I?”

Sirius gave a very irritated sigh and threw himself back onto his bed, pushing James off, which of course caused him to give an indignant squeak.

“Oi!”

“I am going back to sleep,” said Sirius as he rebuilt his fortress of pillows that James had so kindly toppled over for him. Sirius could see through the window that the sun was already high in the sky but he didn’t care. In his opinion it was still much too early to be awake yet, especially if the reason you’re awake is James Potter making him look for the glasses that he had forgotten where he had put. Again.

“But it’s nearly noon Padfoot!” said James rising from where he had fallen with a grin on his face that was much too over enthusiastic for Sirius liking. He closed his eyes and willed James to leave him alone to his slumber. No such luck. “Wake up and savour the day! There are lessons to study, pranks to plan, red-headed women to woo--”

“Potter shut up now or so help me I will vanish your glasses,” said Sirius. “And then you would have to wander around the castle half blind until you can get new ones and I will stare at you and laugh.”

“You wouldn’t,” said James sounding unsure.

Sirius opened his eyes again and reached for the wand on his bedside table, pointing it directly at James’ head.

“Try me,” he said. James gulped.

“I’ll just go bother Moony and Wormy then shall I?” he said and hastily getting out of the room and out of Sirius’ firing range.

Sirius smiled slightly and placed his wand back on the bedside table. He let himself sink back into his mattress of unending softness and wrapped the warm covers around himself. He closed his eyes and was asleep within moments.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://pdfcct.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi :)


End file.
